


Under the Mistletoe

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a dork, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stiles is in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Stiles smiled as he heard his window slip open. He turned just in time to see Derek climb through. "Stop!", he called out and Derek froze. "Look up."Derek gaze caught on the fake mistletoe Stiles had hung over the frame. "Don't worry, it's plastic."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bashfyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/gifts).



Stiles smiled as he heard his window slip open. He turned just in time to see Derek climb through. 

"Stop!", he called out and Derek froze. "Look up."

Derek gaze caught on the fake mistletoe Stiles had hung over the frame. 

"Don't worry, it's plastic."

Derek rolled his eyes, but still waited for Stiles to come over and kiss him.

"Is this your way of saying I should kiss you hello more?", he asked playfully as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

Stiles hummed. "Maybe I just want you to use the door", he mumbled against Derek's lips. 

"Can I come in now?", Derek asked as they separated.

Stiles smiled softly and moved to let him inside. "I don't get why you still insist on climbing in through the window. My dad knows. My dad invites you to dinner every Sunday. You could just use the front door like every other human."

Derek smirked. "But I am not human."

Stiles rolled his eyes, hitting Derek in the chest. 

"And besides where would be the fun in that?", Derek asked, sitting down on Stiles' bed.

"You are such a dork."

Derek only shrugged, perfectly content and still grinning smugly.

Stiles sighed and moved over to him, sitting down in his lap. "If you keep cimbing through the window, I'm gonna leave the mistletoe up there and demand a kiss every single time."

"Sounds good", Derek murmured, his arms coming up around Stiles' waist, pushing him further into his lap.

"Dork."

"Nerd", Derek shot back and leaned in to kiss Stiles.

Stiles laughed into the kiss and pushed until Derek leaned back, laying back on the bed.

"My dork."

Derek's eyes softened, his hands stroking Stiles' sides. "Yours", he agreed, as Stiles leaned back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
